


Not a Kid

by Oppai_sandwich



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsessive Behavior, Older! Reader, Yandere, Young Justice Season 3, young justice: outsiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppai_sandwich/pseuds/Oppai_sandwich
Summary: Brion is coming to terms with being in a new place with new people. He may try and take the reader's help as something more.
Relationships: Brion Markov/Reader, Geo-Force (Brion Markov)/reader, Geo-Force/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Not a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

You’d been an official-unofficial member of the Justice league Covert Ops Unit (JLCOU) since it was first established. You were around the age of thirteen when you’d accidentally stumbled upon the fact that “Megan” was actually M’gann. You’d simply saw her shapeshift into her classic green skin while she was rushing out of the school. Chances are to go on a sudden mission that needed taken care of. 

That’d taken away a lot of the awkwardness and tension new teenage friendships have and brought you two closer. Since then it was normal for you to pop up at whatever base they were stationed at and just chill with whoever was there. They’d eventually trusted you enough to keep quiet about their hidden activities. And you would never do anything to endanger their trust. Especially not Superboy’s, he kinda scared you when he went into one of his rages. Over the years the team had gone through multiple changes that occurred from both gaining and losing members. You’d always make sure that they knew you were an ally and there if anyone needed a shoulder to cry on. You have this strong theory that your normalness brings some comfort to their abnormal lives.

Even with some years under your belt of dealing with Superpowered teams, you never got to bare witness to any of the members being forcefully brought into the field. It was more so that some tragedy gave them a nudge to pursue crime-fighting. So when Brion, Violet, and forager came into your life it was a no-brainer that you would coddle them. More so Brion because he wasn’t as curious about the world around his considering it wasn’t as “foreign” to him compared to others. He needed a rock to give him an anchor in his time of need. However, it wasn’t an easy time getting him to open up.

“Brion, you didn’t come to dinner so I brought you a plate,” you said stepping out onto the back porch. He was training again, trying to completely control his powers in an accelerated amount of time. 

He continued to ignore you. Choosing to focus on the poor tree he’s been targeting for the past hour. You placed the wrapped food onto the outdoor table and sat on the stairs facing the backyard. He fired off a few more inaccurate shots before letting out a frustrated scream. You chuckled a bit at his childish antics. 

“You know, Rome wasn’t built in a day. You only got your suit a week ago. Maybe try to pace yourself,” you called out from behind him. He whipped around to glare directly at your form.

“If this is another one of Nightwing’s “patience is virtue” speeches, my head may just split open,” he groaned. 

“Maybe those speeches have some weight behind them. You ever think about that?” You asked him is a teasing tone. You earned an angry grunt as he finally chose to fully face you. 

“Sure you’d say that! All you do is hang around the heroes! Never actually knowing what it’s like being in the crossfire!” He yelled at you. It didn’t really faze you though. You know that a majority of his anger was coming from teenage angst and a feeling of Monachopsis.

“I think it’s because I “hang out” with my friends, that I know more about the hero lifestyle,” You grinned back at his fuming face.

It took a while to break his hard exterior. It was only after the team’s violent encounter with Lobo that you’d manage to make some ground. He’d been knocked around pretty good compared to the others. So after making sure that Violet was completely healed up, you moved on to him. At first, he refused your help. Stating that he was completely fine. You had to threaten with exemption from the next mission if he didn’t have his wounds looked over. You were BFF’s with the original team. It was common sense that your words held some weight. He huffed and puffed but sat down as you treated his injuries. That same night as you sat applying ointment to his scratches, he couldn’t help but to slightly lean into your touch. Enjoying the small form of comfort. It put you in a good mood for the next week.

From there anytime you stopped at M’gann’s house you check in on the boy. Making sure he was okay and integrating into his new life. Slowly he began to open up to you. Familiarly referring to you and talking to you unprompted. Even coming to you when he was having trouble. When he was frustrated by the fact that no one was telling him anything about his sister or country. Or maybe when he just wanted someone to talk to. You didn’t mind him seeing you as a friend. That’s what made you so approachable. But maybe you should’ve drawn the line out somewhere. 

When the team moved in with the rest of the Outsiders your visited had become less frequent with the teens. You felt bad, but with being an adult it couldn’t be helped. Going to M’gann and Superboy’s place had already been out of your way. Traveling to the city to see the kids frequently would just exhaust you further. You didn’t want them to see you with anything less than a smile. So when Doctor Helga asked for someone to stay in the building with the kids for a night, you jumped at the opportunity. After all, it’s been almost a month since you’ve seen them. It was fun spending time with the larger group and seeing Garfield again. So much so that you involuntarily took time away from Brion.

He stared, trying to hide the fact that he was pissed. They were crowding around his girlfriend, making it almost impossible for you to talk to him. Especially the green boy. Big deal, he could transform into animals. Brion was able to literally turn his surroundings into lava. If anything his power was more flashy. Plus his green skin just looked stupid.

“Brion, are you okay? You have smoke coming from….well all over your body,” Violet pointed out. Which caused the surrounding teens and adult to turn and look at him. He blushed from your eyes staring at him so suddenly. He bolted up out of his seat at the invasion. 

“I...I am just not feeling well. I’m going to rest in my room for now,” he said before hurriedly making his way upstairs. 

“Tell me if you’re feeling any better!” You called out after him. 

“I will!” He called back before shutting his door.

He laid in bed, irritated beyond words. You don’t come to visit him for a good month (which feels like forever). And when you finally do come around, it’s not to see him specifically. When he first came to America he’d thought his life was over. What’s worse than being exiled from your own land? Then he saw you, a gorgeous mature woman who’s looks enraptured him. Your glossy (h/l)(h/c) hair that complimented your kind (e/c) eyes just hooked him. He’d thought he was smitten before, but as soon as he saw the personality that went with the looks, he’d completely fallen for you. Sure he acted cold at first, but that was his childish way of roping you into thinking of him. After months of (in his eyes was) flirting and having a slow burn love story, it seemed like you were starting to go cold. He couldn’t let that happened. Maybe it was time to finally put a label on what you two had. 

He waited until night fell and his teammates were either asleep or on a mission. As soon as he heard you were coming over he made sure to avoid getting saddled with any distractions. When he peaked out of his room he peeked over the balcony to see you sitting on the couch, with some random movie on the screen. He smiled from seeing you cute formed bundled up in a blanket, before making his way down. The sound of footsteps made you glance over at him. 

“I know you just woke up, but a shirt could really prevent you from getting a cold,” you said before flicking your eyes back at the screen. He jumped over the back of the couch and seated himself next to you. 

“It is nice to not wear such restrictive clothing sometimes. You should try it sometimes,” he winked. Which didn’t go unnoticed by you. “So what are you watching?” 

“MFKZ, I think it’s called,” a glance out of the corner of your eye saw that he was incredibly close to you. As close as he could be without touching you. You chuckled nervously. “You do know the couch is longer than two feet, right Brion?”

“I am aware, but it is very cold. And you’ve warmed up this side of the couch,” he countered. 

You didn’t feel the need to ask him much else, too curious to see what exactly he was up to. You continued to sit and watch the movie, only half paying attention. Brion slowly inched his way closer as the movie drew on. Even going as far as to drape his arm over the back of the couch you were seated at. Anyone could see the silent distress that was present on your face if the lights were on. You had to cut things short when he began to run his hand up your exposed thigh. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” You squeaked out, grabbing his hand. “Brion, what exactly do you think you’re doing!?”

“I was only trying to...uh...set the mood,” he said with a confused look on his face. As if he thought you were the wrong one for reacting negatively. Like you didn’t like him back.

“Look, Brion,” you stared, placing his hand back on his own lap. “You are in an incredibly vulnerable state right now. Tera’s back, you’ve just joined the Outsiders, and you’re worried about going back to your home. I can understand that you want someone to be a constant in your changing world….and I can’t be that someone.”

“Well, why not!” his tone elevated as he leaned forward. You couldn’t help but flinch back at this.

“Brion, it should be obvious. I’m an adult and you’re still a teen. Even if there was the slim chance that I romantically liked you, I’d immediately be sent to jail. That’s taking advantage of a vulnerable minor!” You shot back. 

You returned the silent glare that was directed at you. You needed him to understand that this “relationship” would never become a reality. At this point, you didn’t know what was going through the temperamental boy’s mind. But Brion thought he knew what was going through yours. You brought up your respective age groups, so that must be where your worries came from. You were worried about the two of you getting caught. It wasn’t really about the fact that you only saw him as nothing more than a child who needed help. Well, none of that really mattered to him.

Your surprised yelp was muffled by him as we slammed his lips against your own. Instantly you tried to push the kid off. Using your untoned arms to try and push the considerably more muscular youth off of you. Of course, he didn’t budge. In fact, he pushed himself closer to you so that both of your chests were flush against each other. He continued to press his lips against yours, moving them in a clumsy and infrequent Rhythm. Obviously, this had been his first kiss. When your force didn’t work you turned your head to the side, escaping the forced kiss. That only stopped him for so long because he then began to pepper your neck in desperate kisses. 

“Brion, stop,” You said in as stern of a voice as you could. He continued to ignore you and carry on with his actions. Only stopping when you’d managed to awkwardly proper your leg up on the couch and shove him away. You immediately stood up from the couch and made sure your back wasn’t towards him.

“Why did you do that?!” He angrily asked. He was smoldering again, not a good sign. If his meta powers activated you’d both be up shit creek.

“Brion I need you to listen to me. You’re angry and confused right now but I need you to calm down,” 

“I AM CALM!” He yelled standing up, causing you to flinch. The ground beneath him to heat up more. It was your luck that his yell had disturbed his sister. Making her peak over the railing to see what was with the commotion. 

“Brion, (Y/n) is there something wrong?” She called out with a worried gaze. Brion didn’t look up and continued to glare daggers at you. The silence made you even more fearful of the boy’s next actions.

“Nothing sister, I was just going back to bed,” he turned away and made his way back up the stairs. Your eyes following him the whole time.

**_I really need to speak with Dick in the morning._ ** __


End file.
